


The Way we Live Together

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Rain's [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Cuddling, Dom!Barry, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Joe is a poophead, M/M, Panic Attack, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sub!Len, bad subspace moment, blindfolding, gagging, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: It's time for some confrontations, but Barry and Len get more than they bargained for.It all works out in the end - with a little surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, guys. The end of Rain's.
> 
> I'm sorry this took me three months longer than I had planned (and announced), but you know how it is. I'm just glad I finished it before moving to Canada (yes, this is happening. This Saturday, in fact. Not an April Fool's joke. AAAHHHH!)
> 
> So, this story is the longest yet (yay), and I have some additional information in the end notes. No cheating, keep it for the end!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who encouraged me and let me rant at them. Thanks to Jess, for being lovely. Thanks to all of you for going on this crazy ride with me. This will always be my baby.

Two days after the brunch with Lisa and Mick, Len looked up from where he was reading his book on Barry’s couch.

 

“When was the last time you did your Flash routine?” he asked curiously.

 

Barry blinked, setting down his own book. “I’ve been going through the city every night, just not as much as usual,” he said. “I figured the police could do more of their usual job for once.”

 

“And you’re still angry with Ramon and Snow,” Len said knowingly.

 

Barry huffed. “And there’s that, yes.”

 

“I think we should take care of that,” Len said, sitting up straight. “It’s been a few days now. Why not go over and talk to them?”

 

Barry crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned.

 

“They’re your friends, Barry,” Len said gently. “And they can’t learn if you don’t talk to them.”

 

Barry sighed. “Fine,” he muttered. “We can go over tomorrow.”

 

“Wait, we?” Len asked, blinking.

 

“Of course,” Barry answered, rolling his eyes. “You’re my boyfriend, of course I’ll want you there. It concerns you just as much as me.”

 

Len smiled and put down his book. “Alright then,” he purred and got up, moving towards Barry on his knees, settling between his legs. “And because I know you are already getting nervous, now that we discussed this, I’ll take your mind of it again.”

 

Barry gasped as clever fingers opened his pants and pulled out his cock. “Good boy,” he breathed, closing his eyes and letting himself get distracted.

 

***

 

Len took Barry’s hand as they arrived at STAR labs. He could feel the anxiety running through Barry, could see him shaking.

 

“Calm down, “ Len whispered. “It’s all going to be fine. They're your friends and you can forgive them.”

 

“Can I?” Barry asked wryly. “What if they still don’t see what they did was wrong?”

 

“Then we’ll beat it into their heads,” Len assured him and pulled him towards the entrance. “But you can't know it if you don't get in there.”

 

Barry sighed but complied.

  
  


Ramon and Snow were both sitting at different stations as they walked in, but their heads flew up as they entered. 

 

“Barry!” Snow exclaimed. “You're here!”

 

“And so’s Snart,” Ramon added, unhappily.

 

Barry immediately bristled.  “Yes,  _ Len  _ is here, too,” he snapped. “As my boyfriend I think he has a right to be part of this conversation.”

 

Len rolled his eyes in the following silence. “Well, this is not exactly how we had planned to do this,” he drawled.

 

Barry had the grace to flush.

 

“Wait,  _ boyfriend _ ?” Ramon asked, finding his voice first. “Since when is that happening?”

 

“A while,” Barry answered. 

 

“Why haven’t you told us?” Snow asked softly and Barry looked at her.

 

“We were keeping it private,” he explained. “It was something for just us, you know. Nothing about Flash or Cold. Just… Us.”

 

Len squeezed Barry’s hand. At the beginning of their relationship, they had still been on opposite sides - even though that had changed by now.

 

“Did you meet at the club?” Ramon asked, blinking. “Did you… Oh my god. Are you two doing kinky stuff?”

 

“ _ Cisco!” _ Snow hissed at him and threw Barry and Len an apologetic look. “I’m sorry. He and I talked about what we did and we  _ agreed _ ” - a fire-filled look at Ramon - “that we were out of line. I apologize.”

 

“Yeah, man, me too,” Ramon mumbled, scratching his head. “I was way out of line.” He looked at Len. “I’m sorry for what I said.”

 

Len nodded his head slightly. “Apology accepted,” he said, prompting Barry to finally relax.

 

“I accept your apology, too,” Barry said, smiling at his friends. “We can talk about it more later, if you want. I won’t tell you everything, and I don’t want you to come to  _ Rain’s  _ again, but… We can talk it over.”

 

Ramon and Snow nodded and seemed to accept this. Len rolled his eyes again. Heroes. So damn easy.

 

“Now, about that boyfriend thing again,” Ramon started, but was interrupted by a crash at the doorway.

 

Len and Barry turned around, Len’s hand already on the Cold Gun in his leg holster.

 

Joe and Iris West were staring at them, coffee on the floor around their feet, probably dropped by the detective.

 

Barry let out a quiet curse.

 

“What boyfriend?” Detective West asked, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

 

***

 

Barry was panicking. This wasn’t how he’d wanted Joe to find out! He hadn’t even planned for him or Iris to find out yet. But here was, standing in the cortex, the word  _ boyfriend  _ in the air while Barry was still holding Len’s hand. This was a disaster.

 

“Barry,” Iris whispered. “Are you and Cold…”

 

Len opened his mouth to answer - a pun, a cutting remark, something that would make the situation worse, probably - but didn’t even get that far as Joe pulled his gun and pointed it right at him.

 

“Take your hands  _ of my son _ !” Joe demanded loudly.

 

“Joe, no!” Barry protested and desperately hung onto Len’s hand as his grip slackened. “Put down your gun, are you out of your mind?”

 

“I knew his supposed reformation couldn’t be true,” Joe said coldly, ignoring Barry completely. “He played nice and now he has you where he wants you - to do what, Snart? What’s your goal here?”

 

“Dad, stop,” Iris pleaded, but she, too, was ignored.

 

“My goal?” Len asked quietly, and Barry was staring at him wide-eyed. “My goal is to make Barry happy for as long as he’ll allow me. Nothing else, detective.”

 

Joe scoffed. “Yeah, sure. “You’re a  _ criminal _ , Snart. Nothing you do, no matter how often you help out around here, will change the fact that you’re a murderer. Nothing - and I mean literally  _ nothing  _ will convince me that you have no ulterior motives here. You’re not even close to being good enough for Barry. Now  _ take your hands off of him!” _

 

“Joe,  _ stop _ !” Barry was screaming. He didn’t even notice that he’d let go of Len’s hand, he just flashed forward, knocked Joe’s gun aside and pushed him against the cortex’ wall, holding him by the jacket. He was shaking with rage. 

 

“God, what the fuck is  _ wrong _ with you?” he asked the man that had raised him for most of his life. “Len is  _ mine _ , you hear me? And I’m his. You don’t get to decide who I love, who I’m with, and especially not  _ who is good enough for me _ ! Len is not just  _ good enough _ , he is  _ perfect  _ for me! He’s changed, he’s becoming a better person every day, and  _ you won’t ruin that for him. _ ”

 

He let Joe go, still seething. “You can’t accept him, fine then. But then you can’t accept  _ me _ , either. And I won’t tolerate you treating either of us like this.”

 

He looked at Iris. “That goes for both of you,” he stated, wanting to make it clear. Then he flashed back to Len, who was still standing where he’d left him, just staring at Barry.

 

“Let’s go home,” Barry whispered and flashed them out of there.

 

***

 

Len was silent. His mind was silent. He felt cold all over. All he could hear were West’s words, over and over, on repeat. They echoed around him, screaming at him.

 

He was a murderer. He was a criminal. He wasn’t good enough. Snart. Like his father.

 

***

 

“Len?” Barry held Len’s face between his hands and tried to get him to focus. “Len, can you hear me?”

 

He wasn’t sure what to do. It seemed like a very bad reversion of the subspace, Len sometimes went into. Totally blacked out, not hearing or feeling anything. Barry didn’t know how to get him out of it.

 

“Come on, Len, let’s go to the bedroom. Let’s lie down,” he coaxed, leading Len down the hallway to the bedroom. He’d flashed them to his apartment, where they’d spent the night.

 

Once in the bedroom, he peeled Len out of his parka, took away the Cold Gun, and then made him sit on the bed, kneeling before him.

 

“My poor darling,” he murmured. “I’m so sorry you had to listen to all that.” He leaned up, kissing Len lightly, then peppering his face with kisses. “Come back to me, love.”

 

***

 

Len heard the words first. Words of love and adoration, of pleading, and of assurance. Then he felt the kisses, like butterflies on his face.

 

“Sir,” he gasped, his hands flexing at his sides. “I… I need you…”

 

“What?” his Dom asked. “What do you need, sweetheart?”

 

“Punishment,” he managed to bite out. “I need you to punish me. Hurt me. Please, sir.”

 

There was silence and Len opened his eyes. He had to look down - why was his Dom kneeling, he should never kneel, especially not before Len! - and he saw the pain on his Dom’s face.

 

“Why should I hurt you, love?” his Dom asked. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

 

“Yes, sir, yes I have,” Len said, trying to get the words out fast. He needed to be hurt, to be punished, didn’t his Dom see? “I’ve been bad, I hurt so many people, I’m evil! I need to be hurt, please, sir, please, you need to beat it out of me, don’t you see? It’s the only way I can be good, and I need to be good, I want to be good, for you, you deserve someone who’s good!”

 

Len didn’t even notice when he started crying, but he saw his tears splashing onto his Dom’s face and he let out a distressed sound. “I’m sorry, sir, I’m sorry…”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” his Dom assured him and wiped away Len’s tears with the sleeve of his shirt. “And you’re  _ so good _ , love, so wonderful and  _ perfect _ for me. I won’t beat you.”

 

Len’s distress grew. His Dom didn’t think he was worthy of punishment? What had he done wrong?

 

“I’ll help you in a different way though,” his Dom continued. “Come on, stand up.”

 

Len did as he was told, lowering his head. He trembled as his Dom undressed him to his underwear, letting his clothes simply fall to the floor. “Please, sir,” he whispered as his Dom kissed him on the chest, right above his heart.

 

“Shhh,” his Dom whispered. “It will all be okay.”

 

He moved away, but stayed in Len’s eyesight. He came back with some rope, a gag, and a blindfold. 

 

“Put your hands behind your back,” he was ordered and Len did so. He felt the ropes binding him, and something clicked in his head. 

 

“Open your mouth.” Something else clicked as the gag was put in and pulled tight behind his head. The same happened for the blindfold.

 

“Now,” his Dom said. “You’ll lie down on your side - easy, just like this - and I’ll be on the other side of the bed. I’ll read to you. I won’t touch you, you won’t touch me, but you’ll feel the heat of me and hear my voice. We’ll keep at it, until you’ve calmed down. Okay, sweetheart?”

 

Len didn’t understand. He needed to be punished, to be hurt. Why didn’t his Dom hurt him?

 

He was still puzzling over this as he felt his Dom settling on the other side of the bed, his heat sneaking into Len’s chest, without them touching at all. Then that calm voice started reading and Len lost himself to it.

 

“The Land of Florin was set between where Sweden and Germany would eventually settle...”

 

*** 

 

“... Drat, said the Prince. That means I shall have to get married.”

 

A sudden noise from Len broke Barry out of his reading. He looked over and saw Len struggling against the gag. 

 

“Shhh, I got you, baby,” he said, putting the book away and taking the gag out carefully. “Want some water?”

 

“Yeah,” Len croaked and Barry stroked his cheek before reaching for the water bottle that was always next to their bed. He helped Len sit up a bit, take a sip, and then took a drink himself. His voice was hoarse from the reading already.

 

“Are you back with me?” he asked and Len nodded. 

 

“Yes. That Prince is a douche.”

 

Barry chuckled. “You have no idea. Want me to take the rope off?”

 

At Len’s nod, he did just that. “Blindfold, too?”

 

As Len agreed again, Barry turned off the light - the lights from outside would be enough, even through the drawn curtains - and then took the blindfold off.

 

Len blinked a bit and took a deep breath, while Barry massaged his wrists.

 

“All good?” Barry asked and Len nodded again.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he answered, reaching for the water again.

 

Barry watched him while he drank, looking for any leftover signs of distress, but finding none.

 

After a bit, Len handed him the water and raised an eyebrow. “Relax, Barry. I’m okay. I promise.”

 

Barry nodded and finished the water. “I just… I’ve never seen you this deep. What happened?”

 

Len shrugged, getting more comfortable, leaning against the headboard twisting his hands around, stretching them. “Not sure. What West said… Guess it triggered something I didn’t know was there to be triggered. Sorry to have worried you.”

 

Barry stroked his cheek and gave him a light kiss. “Nothing for you to be sorry about,” he assured him. “What Joe said was uncalled for. And  _ wrong _ . You know that, right?”

 

Len shrugged but didn’t answer.

 

Barry sighed. “He was  _ wrong _ , Len. I swear to you. You’re good enough - for me, and for you, too.” He smiled and caught Len’s eyes. “You’re nothing like your father.”

 

Len’s breath escaped him in a sound akin to a sob. “Yeah. I know. And one day I’ll believe it. But apparently not today.”

 

Barry nodded. “That’s okay. I’ll be here, no matter when it happens.”

 

Len returned his smile. “I know.” He nodded at the book. “So. Does the douche get married?”

 

Barry laughed, grabbed the book, and continued reading, this time actually cuddling with Len.

 

***

 

A few hours later Len was in the bathroom when he heard Barry curse.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, coming out, toothbrush still in his mouth. He could see Barry still at seeing him and couldn’t help but strike an exaggerated pose, making Barry laugh.

 

“Dork,” Barry said fondly, then looked back down at his phone. “I’ve got seven missed calls from Iris. Not sure what to do.”

 

Len thought about it. From what he actually remembered of their confrontation, Ms. West hadn’t been as opposed to them as her father. 

 

“You should call her back,” he told Barry. “I don’t think she’d call this often just to scream at you. She’s probably worried.”

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Barry said with a sigh. “Want to stay with me, or should I go on the balcony?”

 

Len shrugged. “Your call. She’s your sister.”

 

Barry sighed again but called her, putting the phone on speaker. Len smiled and went to spit and rinse his mouth.

 

“Oh my god, Barry, finally,” he heard Ms. West’s voice as he came back into the room, clad in his favorite pajama pants but nothing else. Barry was also wearing his pajamas already, both of them freshly showered. 

 

“I thought something happened, I tried calling you so many times!”

 

“I know,” Barry said. “We needed some time… What Joe said…”

 

“He was completely out of line,” she interrupted immediately. “I don’t know where all that came from, exactly, but you know dad. He overreacts easily.”

 

“Yes, he does,” Barry mumbled. “But, Iris… That was more than that… Those were some really low blows.”

 

“I know,” Ms. West assured him. “Believe me, I screamed at him for almost an hour after you two were gone. I’m so sorry I didn’t say anything when it was happening. Will you tell Len I’m sorry?”

 

“Apology accepted, Ms. West,” Len drawled, making Barry smile. He rolled his eyes. He knew the problem didn’t lay with the younger West.

 

“Oh, I’m on speaker?” she asked, surprised. “Well, that’s good. I told you to call me Iris,  _ Captain Cold _ ,” she added.

 

Len rolled his eyes again. “Fine,  _ Iris _ , apology still accepted.”

 

She giggled. “Glad to hear it. Anyway. Dad’s getting the silent treatment from me, and he will give it to you now, Barry. You know he will. He will work through it, and eventually he’ll realize that he’s a dumbass and apologize.”

 

“I hope so, Iris,” Barry said, doubt in his voice. “This isn’t actually like the other times before…”

 

“Well, no,” she conceded. “But I still think it’s better than the time you crashed the car and didn’t tell him for three weeks.”

 

Barry laughed and Len sent him an incredulous look. “Yeah, maybe. But it’s worse than it was for you and Eddie.”

 

There was silence on the other hand for a moment and Len could see Barry starting to panic.

 

“Shit, Iris, I’m sorry -”

 

“No, you’re right,” she said, false cheer in her voice. “You dating your nemesis is way worse than me dating his partner.”

 

“I’m hardly his nemesis anymore,” Len protested, just to get them out of the sad mood. “But either way, the dear Detective will just have to accept it. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Iris cooed and Barry gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

“Anyway, I’m glad you’re both okay,” Iris went back on track. “You didn’t look too good, Len. By the way, does Lisa know? And Mick?”

 

“Yeah, they do,” Barry said warily. “Not that long. Why?”

 

“Oh, no reason,” Iris answered airily, making alarm bells going off in Len’s head. In Barry’s, too, going by the panicked look in his eyes.

 

“Anyway, I’ll let you go back to… whatever you were doing. As a couple. In your own place.”

 

“ _ Iris _ !” Barry yelled, making her cackle and hang up.

 

“Oh my god, she and Lisa are going to conspire against us,” Barry groaned, letting the phone fall to the covers.

 

“Absolutely,” Len nodded, already dreading it. “We’re absolutely doomed. Should get the most fun out of the time we have left.”

 

“Oh?” Barry asked, smirking at him. “Got something in mind?”

 

“I might,” Len said, pulling Barry on top of him.

 

***

 

They laid on the bed again, later, but this time Len’s head was on Barry’s chest, their legs tangled, and Len’s arms around Barry’s chest. Barry was reading again.

 

“I wanted to ask something,” Len mumbled into Barry’s chest.

 

“Hm?” Barry asked, carding his fingers over Len’s head.

 

“Are you a collar person?”

 

Barry’s hand stilled and he looked at Len who refused to meet his eyes. 

 

“Not really,” Barry said carefully. “Never cared much for that kind of showmanship… I know you are mine and I don’t need a collar to display it to the world. Are you?”

 

Len shrugged. “Not really,” he echoed Barry’s words. “I had one once. Never did me any good, in the long run. Almost got me killed on a job once.”

 

Barry sighed. “I’m sorry to hear that,” he offered and they went silent for a while. Then it was Barry’s turn to ask a question that had been on his mind for a while.

 

“Are you a ring person then?”

 

Len’s head flew up and he looked at Barry, his jaw slack and his mouth hanging open a bit.

 

Barry blushed. “Not right now! I mean, we haven’t been together that long and…” He stopped and took a deep breath. “Actually, yes. Right now. I love you. You’re not just my sub, you’re my light and my reason to fight, the first thing I want to see in the morning and the last at night. I want you to move in and I want to scene with you, but also fight with you, and make up, and squabble over who does the dishes and invite our friends and families over for dinner parties we prepare together. We’re both very… Broken, in our own way, but I think… I think we glue our shattered pieces together perfectly.”

 

He smiled at Len, his eyes watery. “So, Len. Will you marry me?”

 

Len was still staring at him and, for maybe the first time in his life, completely speechless. 

 

“Two days ago, we decided not to move in together,” he finally managed to say, cringing at how dumb it sounded.

 

Barry chuckled weakly. “Yeah, I remember.”

 

“You  _ just  _ got into a huge fight with your foster father because of me. He wasn’t even supposed to know about us yet!”

 

“Is that a no then?” Barry asked, clearly getting unsure.

 

Len got onto his knees, looking Barry into the face head on. “There is no power in the world that would make me say no to you, Barry Allen,” he said forcefully. “I just wanted to make absolutely sure that you know how much shit we’re going to get from everyone we know.”

 

Barry laughed, dropped the book, and pulled Len close, kissing him heatedly. Len gladly returned the kiss.

 

“Mick can have your apartment instead of moving out,” Barry whispered against Len’s lips. “He’ll like that.”

 

“Yes, he will,” Len agreed. “But Lisa and Iris are not going ring shopping with us. And they’re choosing their own bridesmaid dresses.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Barry sighed happily and decided they could stop talking about it for a while.

 

***

 

Three days later, they met up with Lisa, Mick, and Iris at Barry’s apartment.

 

“Well, this is ominous,” Lisa said as she sauntered in, giving Iris a smirk. Mick followed behind her, rolling his eyes at her antics.

 

“Just sit down, sis,” Len said, also rolling his eyes, and waited until they were all seated around the dinner table.

 

Barry looked at Len. “You want to go first?”

 

Len shrugged. “You can do it, if you want.”

 

“Oh my god, is someone dying?” Iris exclaimed. “Just spit it out already!”

 

“We’re engaged,” Barry blurted out immediately and Len slapped the back of his head. Lightly.

 

“You’re an idiot,” he huffed, barely audible over Lisa and Iris’ squeals of delight.

 

Mick laughed loudly. “I told you you would live together by the end of the year, not getting hitched, what the fuck is wrong with you two?”

 

Len pouted. “Shut up, at least you get to keep the apartment.”

 

Mick blinked. “I do?”

 

“Of course, dumbass, who else would I give it to,  _ Mardon _ ?”

 

“Fuck no!”

 

Lisa waved them off and stared at Barry. “He’s right on one account though, aren’t you moving very fast?”

 

Barry shrugged, smiling. “Yeah, but… It feels right.”

 

“Then I’m very happy for you,” Iris said softly. “Do you have rings yet?”

 

It was Len who nodded and pulled a paper out of his pocket. “They’re getting custom made.”

 

Lisa and Iris leaned over to look at the design. It showed two simple bands, one with rubies arranged in a lightning bolt pattern and the other with sapphires arranged in a snowflake set on the top.

 

“Simple, but fitting,” Lisa said and Iris nodded. 

 

Mick grunted. “Can’t say anything about the rings, but congratulations,” he said. “Though I’m surprised you’re not stealing them from somewhere…”

 

“Getting married to a superhero has its drawbacks,” Len lamented, getting punched in the shoulder for it.

 

“Shut up, you can steal the tux or something,” Barry mumbled. At Iris' incredulous look he shrugged. “Marriage is all about compromise.”

 

Lisa laughed. “You’ve already gotten this down pat, I see,” she teased. “Now. When’s the wedding, exactly?”

 

Barry and Len shared a look. 

 

“Spring, we thought,” Len said. It was summer now. “Still a bit off, but that gives us enough time to… Prepare everyone.”

 

Iris blanched. “Oh my god. How do you want to explain this to Oliver?”

 

Barry crossed his arms before his chest. “If he wants to be one of my best men, he’ll have to deal.”

 

“How many best men do you want to have?” Mick asked. “Len doesn’t have as many friends as you, remember.”

 

“Nice, Mick, thanks ever so much,” Len drawled.

 

Barry smiled. “Well, Iris, Cisco, and Ollie on my end, I thought. That gives you three people, too, Len.”

 

Len nodded at Mick and Lisa. “You two, obviously. As for the third... “ He looked at Barry. “I was thinking about Hartley.”

 

Barry nodded. “Well, as long as he and Cisco aren’t left unsupervised, that should work out. Better him than Mardon or Bivolo.”

 

“How are you going to handle the two sides of the law at the same ceremony?” Lisa asked curiously. “I mean… Okay, we’re helping The Flash now, but most of us are still criminals.”

 

Barry shrugged. “I’ll talk to Captain Singh. He’s been… Way more relaxed lately. Which I put solely on the fact that he and Rob are doing things with Hartley I never want to think about.”

 

The others agreed. That relationship had come out of left field and was still very mysterious to most of them.

 

Mick looked at them all. “Is no one going to mention the elephant in the room?” he asked.

 

Barry and Iris shared a look. 

 

“He hasn’t contacted me,” Barry said quietly. “And I… After what happened, I can’t just take the first step. I can’t be the bigger person, not this time. I was with Cisco and Caitlin, and we talked about it again yesterday, but with Joe… I just can’t.”

 

Len took Barry’s hand and squeezed it. He knew why Barry felt this way. If Joe had just insulted Barry, they would be able to talk about it. But the way Len had reacted… His Dom couldn’t handle that at all.

 

“I’ve tried talking to him about it,” Iris offered. “But he’s still shutting it down. I don’t know if he can get over it, Barry.”

 

“Well, he’ll have to,” Lisa said coldly. Len had told her and Mick about what had happened - she’d gone and yelled at Cisco for a long time but they were okay now - and it had been hard work to keep Mick from killing or at least maiming Detective West. “If he wants to be a part of your life, he’ll have to get used to Len, too. And Len to him.”

 

Len nodded. “The Detective and I will never be best friends,” he pointed out. “But we don’t have to. We just need to be able to live and interact in the same space as Barry. That’s not a problem for me. He’s the one with the issues.”

 

“To be fair, he tried to arrest you numerous times,” Mick pointed out.

 

“And if it were just about that, it would be okay,” Barry argued. “But he was out of line. And until he apologizes, I won’t tell him about the engagement.” He looked at Iris. “You won’t either.”

 

Iris nodded. “Sure thing, Barry,” she said, smiling sadly. “I really hope he gets over it.”

 

“Me, too,” Barry muttered and then deliberately changed the topic. “Anyone an idea for a good venue?”

 

***

 

**Two weeks later**

 

Barry was just coming out of the shower when Len entered the apartment.

 

“Hey,” Barry said, surprised. “You’re back early. I thought you were meeting with the Rogues today.”

 

Len grimaced. “That was the plan. But Bivolo and Mardon are having a fight - again - and Hartley decided to spent the weekend “sleeping in”, which just means he, Rob, and Singh are getting it on for  _ hours _ , and Mick's got a cold -”

 

“Okay, I get it, you fled,” Barry concluded with a laugh. “You are such a child sometimes, can’t even handle a little bit of mutiny in your ranks.” He moved over to give Len a quick kiss.

 

“They’re infuriating,” Len grumbled. “But hey, I got us breakfast instead.”

 

He held up a bag from their favorite bakery and Barry let out a happy sound before speeding off to set the table.

 

“I love you,” he said when Len followed him into the kitchen and sat down. 

 

Len smiled at him. “I love you, too,” he replied, unpacking the bagels and rolls he’d gotten. “I also got something else.”

 

Barry stared at the little box in front of him. “Are these…?”

 

Len nodded. “Yeah. Got a call from the jewelry store while I was out.”

 

Barry touched the box almost reverently and opened it. Their rings gleamed under the sunlight that streamed through the windows. “They’re perfect,” he breathed.

 

Len smiled and got up to walk behind him. He hugged Barry to his chest and looked at the rings, too. “Perfect for us,” he murmured into Barry’s ear.

 

“Should we put them on?”

 

Instead of answering, Len took out the ring with the snowflake design, lifted Barry’s hand and slipped it on his ring finger. “Does it fit?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” Barry breathed and returned the favor with the lightning bolt ring. “Looks amazing, too.”

 

“That they do,” Len agreed, kissing Barry for a moment. “Breakfast?” he asked as they separated and Barry nodded with a happy smile.

 

***

 

“Hey, Barry?”

 

“Hm?” Barry asked from where he was washing the dishes. Len came into the kitchen, looking at Barry’s phone. 

 

“Detective West sent you a text.”

 

Barry froze, his hands deep in the water. “Uh…”

 

Len looked up at him. “I didn’t read it,” he assured him. “Just was right next to it when it came in.”

 

“No, that’s fine,” Barry said. “Uhm, why don’t you… Would you read it to me?”

 

“Sure,” Len said easily and opened the text. “Hey, Barr, I would like to talk, if you want. Would you come over tonight? I’ll be home at six.”

 

“That’s it?” Barry asked, incredulously. “Not even an apology?”

 

Len shook his head. “I guess he rather wants to do it in person?”

 

Barry thought about it and Len let him, starting to dry instead.

 

“Do you think I should go?” Barry asked after a few minutes.

 

Len glanced at him. “I can’t make that decision for you, Barry,” he pointed out. “But… I think you’d regret it if you didn’t.”

 

Barry nodded slowly. “Yeah, I guess you’re right… Okay then. Will you text him back that I’ll be there?”

 

Len did so and then put the phone down, continuing to dry the dishes. “I’m sure it will be fine. And if not, I’ll take your mind off it tonight.”

 

Barry smiled at him. “Yeah? What did you have in mind?”

 

“Well, I got this new sound we haven’t tried out yet…”

 

Barry groaned. “Great. Now I actively hope it won’t work out with Joe. I hate you.”

 

Len smirked. “Nope, you love me.”

 

“That I do.”

 

***

 

Barry arrived at Joe’s house precisely at six - Len had dropped him off to make sure he was on time - and knocked on the door before entering. Even though they were fighting, he couldn’t stop an ingrained habit.

 

“Hey, Barr,” Joe said, standing in the hall. “I’m glad you came.”

 

Barry nodded, taking off his jacket. “Thanks for inviting me.”

 

Silence descended. Barry rubbed the back of his neck. This was even more awkward than he’d feared.

 

“Hey, why don’t we… Sit down?” Joe asked, gesturing to the dinner table.

 

Barry nodded and sat, taking the cup of hot chocolate Joe brought over from the kitchen before he, too, sat down.

 

“So,” Joe started. “I wanted to… Apologize.”

 

Barry didn’t say anything, just looked at him over the rim of his cup.

 

Joe sighed. “Look, Barr… You know I love you, right?”

 

“I do,” Barry said neutrally.

 

“And I just want what’s best for you! I want you to be happy. So what I said -”

 

“No,” Barry interrupted him, putting down the cup. “Joe, you can’t do this.”

 

Joe blinked. “Do what?”

 

“You always do this,” Barry said calmly. “You do something horrible, you treat Iris or me like we’re six years old, ignoring our judgement - even though we’re adults and way past old enough to make our own decisions - and then try to justify it by saying it’s for our own good. It doesn’t work this way anymore, Joe.”

 

“Barry -” Joe tried to interrupt, but Barry held up his hand. 

 

“No, Joe, I’m not done,” he said firmly and took a deep breath. “I love you. You’re my family, just as much as Dad is. But… I need you to understand that you can’t win this. I’m with Len. I’ll stay with Len. With or without your approval, though I’d love to have it. And whatever happens here, I’ll only accept your apology  _ to me _ . You’ll need to apologize to Len at a later date.”

 

Joe clenched his jaw. “And if I don’t?” 

 

Barry shrugged. “That’s up to you. But that will minimize the time you get with me by a lot.”

 

He pulled the ring box out of his pocket. “Len and I are getting married,” he told a stunned Joe. “You don’t have to like it - I know you won’t - but it will happen. Next spring. I want you there, Joe, I really do, next to my Dad. But that will only happen if you manage to apologize to Len and stop treating him like dirt for the things he did in the past.”

 

Joe stared at the ring and then at Barry. “Jesus, Barr. How long have you two been together?”

 

Barry shrugged. “Not that long, to be honest. We started seeing each other outside of the whole Flash and Cold thing on Halloween. Since then we’ve grown closer, he and his Rogues became protectors of the city, and he… He’s become the most important person in my life.”

 

Barry knew his face was fond and he couldn’t stop smiling. He was amazed how little time had passed since he’d met Len at Rain’s, but he knew he was doing the right thing. Nothing in his life had ever felt this right.

 

“Wow,” Joe said. “You really love him, do you?”

 

Barry nodded. “More than my own life,” he answered freely. “He’s my everything. And I’m his.”

 

Joe sighed and thought about it for a while. Barry drank his chocolate, staying quiet, the ring back on his finger where it belonged. 

 

“Okay,” Joe finally said, leaning back on his chair, arms crossed before his chest. “Firstly, I really want to apologize. The way I reacted at STAR Labs was completely out of line. I shouldn’t have said those things.”

 

Barry nodded, something settling in his chest. “Apology accepted.”

 

“But,” Joe continued, “I still don’t think he’s good enough for you. But I’m willing to let myself be persuaded.” He looked at the ring on Barry’s finger. “If you love him, if he makes you happy, I’ll do my best to get to know him and try to see the person you see in him. But it might take me a while. Can you accept that?”

 

Barry smiled at him. “Absolutely,” he said. “Thank you. For trying.”

 

Joe nodded sharply. “You’re my son. Of course I’ll try to like your future spouse.”

 

He narrowed his eyes. “Am I the last to hear about this?”

 

Barry shrugged. “Yes. I was waiting for you to make the first move.”

 

Joe shook his head. “Stubborn,” he accused Barry who grinned.

 

“I learnt from the best.”

 

***

 

Barry sent Len a text when he left Joe’s, telling him it went well. He wondered if Len would still consider using the sound tonight. For some reason that image didn’t leave his head at all.

 

He arrived home in no time at all and found the apartment empty, except for a faint light coming from the bedroom. 

 

Curious, Barry took off his jacket and shoes and entered the room. He gasped as he realized what he saw.

 

Len was on the bed, one arm handcuffed to the bedframe, the other resting on his chest. His nipples were clamped, he was wearing a gag, and a spreader bar gave Barry a fantastic view of his hole, which was stretched around Len’s favorite, blue vibrator. The vibrator was on the middle setting, but Len had clearly been in this position for a long time, as he’d already come once - cum was splattered across his stomach and chest and his whole body was covered in sweat.

 

Barry took his time to enjoy the sight, but when Len whined behind his gag and reached out for him with his free hand, a desperate pleading in his eyes, he quickly took off his clothes and moved closer, laying down next to Len on the bed, stroking over the various scars and tattoos on Len’s body.

 

“Oh, my perfect darling,” he whispered. “You’re the best. I love you so much.”

 

Happiness shone from Len’s eyes, together with love and trust.

 

Barry couldn’t imagine to ever find a more beautiful sight than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3
> 
> Well, this is it! I hope you liked this part of the story, too!
> 
> If you want to discuss or harass me about this story: Here's my [tumblr](daughterofscotland.tumblr.com)
> 
> Yes, I didn't include the wedding. Sorry. 
> 
> \- I'm imagining Elaine will officiate and her partner (who is actually a meta with the power to turn invisible and make shields and stuff, like Susan Storm) will be doing the Jewish side of it. This will also be the first time Barry and Len meet him, which will be hilarious because now they have to explain that to Joe and Henry.  
> \- Singh will do his best to ignore all the criminals at the party and contract an ulcer because of it. Hartley makes sure he shows him how much he appreciates his control. Rob watches. He likes watching.  
> \- Mardon has to be bribed to not start shit at the wedding. Len doesn't want to know how Lisa did it. But Mardon actually had a civil talk with Joe at some point (Joe was already Very Drunk by then. He doesn't remember the next day).  
> \- Isabelle and Mick are sitting together and if they threw a bouquet, Mick would move heaven and earth to catch it for her. As it is, a few months later he bakes her a chocolate cake with a ring inside and she happily accepts his proposal. Barry tries to threaten Mick for her, but Mick just laughs him out of the apartment. Barry sulks.  
> \- Iris and Lisa are frightening and never again allowed to host a party together. Oliver explained that rule after the horror that was the bachelor party.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Len's ring, just with rubies instead of diamonds.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Barry's ring.
> 
>  
> 
> [50 Shades of Purple](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9806513)
> 
>  
> 
> I got art for this story before it was even written! Please check it out and leave some love for Wachey :)


End file.
